


Chores:  Laundry, Buttons & Eggs

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Pilot:<br/>Cody:  Hi.  I’m Cody Allen.  This is my sidekick, Nick Ryder.<br/>Nick:  I do his laundry, sew his buttons and cook his eggs in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores:  Laundry, Buttons & Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great thought to take certain lines from each episode and create stories around them. Unfortunately, I only got through part of season one when I had to stop as finding good lines became harder and harder to find. However, I do have a few, so let’s start with the Pilot!

“Cody!” Nick yelled from their stateroom. He was trying to gather all their dirty clothes for a laundry run, and noticed a few items missing.

“What?” Cody’s voice floated to him from somewhere on the other side of the boat.

“Where’s your white sweater?”

“It’s in the hamper.”

“No, it’s not, man.”

“Yes, it is!”

Nick heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. “Would I be asking for your stupid sweater if it were in the hamper?”

Cody, who had made his way back to Nick’s end of the boat, sat on the middle step leading down to their room. With a grin on his face, Cody replied, “Sure it is, Nick. I tossed it in the basket just the other night.”

With his back towards his partner, Nick heaved another put-upon sigh and got down on his hands and knees to start looking under the beds. “I’m telling ya, man, it’s not here.”

“Sure it is,” Cody announced, amused authority coloring his voice. “Just keep lookin’.”

“Cody, don’t you think I’d s…” Nick sat back on his heels and turned his head towards Cody only to see said sweater hugging Cody’s chest.

Nick narrowed his eyes and glared harder. “Jerk.”

Cody’s eyes dropped and ran slowly over Nick’s body, from knee to eyes. “If you want my sweater so bad, Nick,” he said with a deep purr. “You’re gonna have to come and get it.”

A dark eyebrow rose in interest and Nick knee-walked across the carpet and crawled between Cody’s spread thighs, pushing Cody back against the stairs.

“The stairs are a little uncomfortable, doncha think?” Cody asked as he lay back and grinned up at his partner, a leg curling up and over Nick’s thigh, holding the other man close.

“For you, maybe,” Nick answered as he started sucking a bruise on Cody’s exposed collarbone. His hands slowly moved up under the sweater and traveled over Cody’s abs before grabbing hands-full and ripping the sweater over Cody’s head, tossing it behind him without a thought. “For me, not at all.” He latched on to Cody’s lips, hands gently cupping Cody’s jaw, thoughts of the sweater and laundry completely forgotten by both men.

* * *

“Hey Nick!” Cody bellowed as he bound up the stairs from their stateroom.

Nick was lounging on the bench, legs stretched out in front of him, paperback grasped in his hands. Without looking away, he grunted, “Yeah?”

Cody came to stand before him, but was looking down at his dress shirt at pieces of thread poking out from mid-belly. “Do we have any extra buttons?”

“Hmm?” Nick replied while marking his spot in the pages. He put the book down next to him and looked up.

His mouth went dry.

They were both dressed to the nines in their best suits in preparation for a friend of a friend of a friend’s wedding they had been invited to. Murray had been adamant about going and Cody agreed, if only to have the Riptide Detective Agency make a good impression. At the moment, though, Nick couldn’t care less about what’s-her-name and her groom-to-be or any impression for that matter. The only impression he wanted to make was on Cody’s body, preferably, on the salon’s bench.

“Earth to Nick.” Cody’s patiently amused voice drew him out of his fantasy.

“Yeah?” Nick’s glazed eyes ran up Cody’s frame.

“There you are.”

Nick grinned at Cody before frowning as he remembered why Cody was dressed so nice. “Do we have to go?” He whined.

Cody frowned and took a small step back. “Nick, you know we have to go. We told Murray who told Tina that we would go.”

“And Tina is…?” Nick asked, leaning forward to run a finger up and down the seam in Cody’s pants, plucking at the folds to bring Cody closer.

Cody sighed in exasperation but took an unconscious step towards Nick. “Tina is friends with Barbara, who is the sister-in-law to the bride. Tracy? Trudi? Something like that. Annnny way,” Cody grabbed Nick’s wandering finger and held tight. “We have to go and, at the moment, I can’t.”

Nick’s whole body snapped straight in happiness, a smile stretching out his cheeks. “Oh darn.”

“Nick!” Cody admonished. “We are still going if you tell me where we keep the extra buttons.”

Nick looked down at the bare threads Cody had been playing with the entire conversation. He arched an eyebrow up at his partner.

“The dry-cleaners broke another button. I need to sew on a new one.”

Nick’s lips quirked sideways. “You mean, **I** need to sew on a new one.”

Cody grinned sheepishly. “Well… yeah.”

Nick reached out and pulled Cody towards him by his hips under the pretense of looking at the button-less shirt. He gently parted the shirt and kissed the exposed skin.

“Nick,” Cody warned breathlessly.

“Mmm?” Nick answered absently as he reached up and snapped the button above. “Oops,” he mouthed against Cody’s firm stomach.

“Nick!” Cody scolded half-heartedly, as Nick’s tongue swirled around his bellybutton. “We can’t…”

_pop_

“NICK!” Teeth dragged further down where the shirt button just above Cody’s waist went flying to parts unknown.

With lips still pressed tightly to Cody’s abdomen, Nick’s darkened eyes glanced up at Cody. “Sorry?” He mumbled against the trembling flesh.

“No, you’re not!” Cody’s voice tried for stern but fell inadequately short as Nick continued to press wet kisses against his stomach.

_ping_

The button on Cody’s pants bounced off the window behind Nick.

Cody dropped his chin to his chest in mock-defeat. “Ah, hell,” Cody stated before climbing into Nick’s lap and pressing Nick back against the bench, mouth descending on his lover.

Triumph burned through Nick’s eyes as he ripped open Cody’s shirt, buttons flinging in every direction. He smirked up at Cody. “Sorry, partner. Don’t think we have enough buttons to fix this shirt or the pants for that matter.”

“Jerk,” Cody laughed down at Nick and leaned in to shut Nick up.

* * *

Wrapping his robe around his middle like armor, Cody padded down the steps to the galley, jaw popping around an enormous yawn. Nick was standing at the stove, spatula in one hand and shaking the pan with the other.

“Good morning!” Nick announced loudly full of cheer.

“Mmph,” Cody groaned, stepping up behind Nick and dropping his forehead down on Nick’s shoulder.

Nick grinned, turning his head to kiss the crown of Cody’s skull. “Aw, are we grumpy today?”

“I hate you,” Cody mumbled against Nick’s back.

“No you don’t, baby. You love me.” Nick turned and nuzzled his face against the soft strands of blond hair.

Cody huffed and turned around, falling into the small bench that surrounded the table, scooting back to glower from the corner. “No, I really, really hate you.”

Nick was humming at the stove as he expertly flipped the eggs in the pan while turning over bacon in another pan. He stepped away from the stove long enough to grab two plates from the cabinets and place them on the table. He leaned over and kissed Cody gently on the lips. “No, you don’t.”

Cody sagged further in his seat. “No, I don’t,” he muttered petulantly. “Jerk.”

“See? I knew it!” Nick’s smile brightened and he turned back around to the stove.

“But didja have to make us late for the wedding?”

“We were only a little late.”

Cody rolled his eyes. “We didn’t get there until the reception, Nick.”

“That’s the best part!” Nick grinned as he turned around to deposit fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon on Cody’s plate.

“Murray was furious,” Cody mumbled around his fork.

Nick put the rest of the food on his plate and brought over a smaller plate with toast, setting it between him and Cody.

Slathering a piece of toast with grape jelly, Nick took a large bite and answered, “He was until we explained everything to him.”

Cody narrowed his eyes and shot Nick a side-ways glare. “Broken buttons, Nick?”

“Well, it started off that way,” Nick defended. “And I didn’t lie completely. The dry cleaners *did* screw up your shirt.”

Cody bit into a piece of bacon. “One button, Nick. ONE.”

Nick beamed and leaned over, planting a sticky kiss against Cody’s cheek. “You can’t say you didn’t like it,” Nick whispered, licking the stickiness from Cody’s cheek while his left hand began sneaking in between the folds of Cody’s robe to rub up Cody’s thigh. Cody unconsciously spread his legs which allowed Nick to wriggle his fingers between Cody’s thighs and slowly move up.

Cody’s fork clattered to the plate, food completely forgotten. “Jesus, Nick,” Cody moaned, opening his legs wider for his lover. “You’re gonna be the death of me, pal.”

Nick breathed against Cody’s ear, pressing his body up against Cody’s while pushing him back against the bench. “What a way to go!”

 

Fin  
2/3/16


End file.
